The Busytown Gang
The Cat Family Father Ca'''t: Runs a grocery store and is sometimes referred to as Grocer Cat, His first name is John. He frequently does business with Farmer Alfalfa. In the cartoon series The Busy World of Richard Scarry, he works as a travel agent. '''Mother Cat: A typical housewife and mother. She cares for Huckle, Sally, Lowly, and even her husband. Mother Cat's first name is Fiona. Huckle Cat: Their school-age son. He is 7 years old. Huckle is often shown in the cockpits of planes and flying with Rudolf von Flugel. It is implied that his ambition is to be a pilot when he grows up. (Huck was the nickname for Scarry's son, Richard Scarry Jr.) Huckle Cat has red spots in The Busy World of Richard Scarry but he is 8 years old and has orange spots in Busytown Mysteries. he was voiced by David Mendenhall in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series and currently Sonja Ball. Sally Cat: Huckle's younger sibling. She is 5 years old. In her early appearances she was known as Little Sister. Sally Cat has red spots in The Busy World of Richard Scarry but she is 6 years old and has orange spots in Busytown Mysteries. Lowly Worm: Huckle's best friend pet. He often stays with the Cats as a house guest. Although he attends school with the Cat children, Lowly can also be seen in more adult situations, like driving a street sweeper or working in the operating room of the Busytown Hospital. Lowly Worm has appeared in The Busy World of Richard Scarry, and Busytown Mysteries. Grandma Cat: lives in another town and it requires a journey by plane to visit her. She is a skilled driver. The Pig Family: Father Pig is a house painter married to a typical housewife, Mother Pig. They have twin children, Harry and Sally. Sergeant Murphy: a cocker spaniel police motorcyclist who is often present in street and road scenes. He is married and has a little girl named Bridget. He is dedicated to his job and his passion for motorcycles is shown in the fact that he wears his crash helmet in bed. His name is reflection on the stereotypical Irish-American policeman. he was voiced by Lennie Weinrib in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series, Later on Len Carlson and Currently Jeff Bennett. Mayor Fox: a fox and the Mayor of Busytown. He always wears a monacle, top hat and a ribbon of office.Billy Dog: a hound dog who appears to be a bully at first, but has a heart of gold. He is good friends with Huckle, Hilda, and Lowly. He later gets glasses and usually wears a red sweater. He's about 7 years old.Rudolf von Flugel: a fox pilot who flies a red-coloured German World War I monoplane and dresses in the uniform of a German officer of the time. He often takes Huckle, Lowly and Little Sister up in his planes, though these flights frequently end in disaster. His name is the German word for wing (Flügel). Smokey, Sparky and Snozzle: a trio of pig firefighters. Sparky and Snozzle wear a saucepan and colander as headgear, and one of them uses a trombone for a siren. they have been voice by a bunch a voice actors over the years Including Lennie Weinrib, Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey (the Voice of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Noah's Dad and Plucky Duck), Dallas McKennon (the Voice of Gumby, Pokey and Prickle), Ian James Corlett, Rob Paulsen, Adrian Truss (the Voice of Olie's Dad From Rolie Polie Olie), Len Carlson (the Voice of Pappy From Rolie Polie Olie), Dee Bradley Baker (the Voice of Perry the Platypus), and Bill Farmer (the Voice of Goofy). Mr. Fixit: a fox repairman who boasts that he can fix anything, but does not often show this ability. He once attempted to fix Mother Cat's vacuum cleaner but it ran on the ceiling instead of the floor. He was voiced By recently Charlie Adler and Ian James Corlett and currently Rob Paulsen. Janitor Joe: a fox who is a janitor in most places of Bustytown, including, the theatre and Huckle's school. He was voiced by Joe Alaskey in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Currently Dee Bradley Baker. Mr. Frumble: a slightly clueless pig who often loses and chases after his hat. He drives a pickle-shaped car and is prone to vehicular accidents. Sometimes he gets traffic tickets from Sergent Murphy. he is voiced by Stephen Ouimette and later on Matt Vogel (who did the voice of Jerry Nelson's Characters since Nelson's retirement and death and Big Bird since Caroll Spinney was sick). Wolfgang Wolf, Benny Baboon and Harry Hyena: a trio of layabouts who spend their time lazing in the sun or eating or getting into trouble. On one occasion they were deemed suitable enough to fly to the moon (with Lowly as a passenger). Bananas Gorilla: a gorilla who can be a thief whose passion for the fruit that bears his name leads him to steal bunches of them from Grocer Cat, which leads to his pursuit by Sergeant Murphy. Bananas also has many watches on each wrist. He is 14 years old. He was voiced by Lennie Weinrib and Jim Cummings in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series, Later on John DiMaggio and Currently Frank Welker. Miss Honey: a brown bear was is the school teacher at Busytown. She is very kind and motherly, and it is implied that she has children of her own, even though they are never explicitly shown or mentioned. Her pupils include the Cat children and Lowly Worm. Able Baker Charlie: a mouse who owns Busytown's bakery. He loves to bake all sorts of things, but he is most famous for baking bread. However, sometimes what he bakes does not always turn out right. Beverly Baboon: A baboon who works at the Library and can often be seen at the front desk. Farmer Alfalfa: a goat who owns a farm in the outskirts of Busytown and specializes in growing corn. Non-conscientious drivers can often be seen driving through his fields. (He may have been named after a Terrytoons character of the same name.) Farmer Patrick Pig: another farmer who resides on the outskirts of Busytown. Being a pig, he also loves to grow corn, but he often grows wheat, as well. Lily Bunny: a little rabbit in overalls who is Huckle Cat's friend. She likes counting numbers and likes to do what she likes best. She seems to be 8 years old. she was also known as one of the Forgotten Richard Scarry Characters and is Currently voiced By Ariel Winter. Mr. Gronkle: a eldery and grouchy warthog who isn't fond of children. He is rarely compassionate and wants things to go his way. He was Voiced By Len Carlson and Currently Corey Burton. Hilda Hippo: a self-conscious hippopotamus who works as a playground monitor at the elementary school. She also has a fairly obvious crush on Lowly. It is also revealed that she's allergic to roses. She is around 11 years old. Jason the Mason: a pig mason who specializes in building brick foundations and chimneys. Although skilled at his trade, he is somewhat clumsy. Sawdust the Carpenter: a cat carpenter who builds houses. He sometimes works alone and sometimes with several apprentices. Fred: A squid who runs a fish and chips business. Doctor Lion: a lion doctor who runs both a private practice and works at the Busytown Hospital and is the primary health care provider for most of the citizens. Nurse Nelly: a cat nurse who often works as Dr. Lion's assistant both at his office and in the hospital. Postman Pig: a pig letter carrier. Although not the only carrier in Busytown, his route includes the Cat family's home. P.S. Pig: a pig letter carrier, appearing in The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Pig-Will and Pig-Won't: Two pig brothers around age 6 who drive a sausage shaped car and are friends of Huckle and Sally. Pig-Will wears a green shirt/green overalls and Pig-Won't wears a red shirt/blue overalls. Pig-Will's catchphrase is, "I will! I will!" Pig-Wont's catchphrase is, "I won't." Goldbug: A cricket who works as a roving news reporter for the Busytown Action Bug News and drives a small yellow van, appearing in Busytown Mysteries. Bully Bobcat: a bobcat who decides Squeaky. Mr. Root: an armadillo who works at the community garden. He can be a bit convincing. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Cats Category:Bugs Category:Pigs Category:Hippos Category:Rabbits Category:Goats Category:Armadillos Category:Bears Category:Gorillas Category:Foxes Category:Wolves Category:Dogs